Hinata's NaruChan
by Hakufangirl627
Summary: Naruto was confessed to by Hinata but he doesn't know what to do to satisfy her since he has a problem, being tiny. but luckly Hinata has an idea Warning lemons Fem.Dom Dom.Hinata Sub.Naruto Naruhina a little yuri


Naruto was in a store buying clothes the owner was smirking at him. he was giving him clothes for free which confused Naruto but he took them anyway. He didn't even look at them. When he got home he realized the owner had tricked him into getting girls clothes.

He sighed he didn't really have anything else to wear. So he took all his clothes off and started to pick out some new ones. He saw his small dick and sighed how any girl would like him with a dick like that. It was four inches long when it was at full mast.

He sighed and thought 'well maybe if I am romantic enough they won't care.'

He then looked through the clothes and saw some soft white panties. He went and put them on. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the soft fabric. Then he looked and pick out a shirt with a flower design on it he put it on then again looking though the clothes he then found a nice skirt and put that on too.

He then hears a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it without thinking.

He see's Hinata blushing and looking at her feet. "Naruto-Kun, will you be my boyfriend!" she asks him then faints.

"Hinata-Chan!" he said then brought her inside and set her on the couch. He needed to wake her up so he could say yes to her question. He then pressed his lips to hers waking her up.

She blushed and sat up she then noticed what he was wearing. "Naruto-Kun why are you wearing that?" she asks him.

"oh this? The shopkeeper gave them to me for free and I don't have anything else." He told her.

"oh I see…"

"are you sure you want me as your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"yes I am." She said.

"but I will never be able to satisfy you when I am at full mast I am only four inches." He told her.

"…I see…then maybe we can find a way so we both feel good and be pleased." She said.

"how?" he asked her she then mumbled something under her breath.

"what?"

"I said maybe we could use a double ended dildo and please our holes." She said and blushed heavily.

"I'm okay with that…just be a bit gentle with me." He told her. she nodded blushing then took a scroll out and unsealed a large twenty inch double ended one. She took her clothes off followed by him.

She lined up to her pussy and his asshole. "okay when I count to three we both push back on it." she said.

He nodded "what about lube?" he asked and she quickly put some on it and on his ass.

"one, two, three!" she said and they pushed back both their eye's snapped open. Hinata from pleasure and Naruto from pain and pleasure.

"It's really wide and deep!" he said.

"yes it is!" she agreed.

"It hurts my ass!"

"I toyed with my ass some and it gets better you just have to wait to adjust." She told him and he nodded and waited there,

After a bit it started to feel good and he started to move his hips back and forth increasing the feeling. He moaned loudly as did Hinata.

He felt himself stiffen and it felt like he was gonna cum just from the dildo in his ass.

Hinata was close as well it took a few more thrusts and they booth came. The dildo plopped out of them and they looked at each other.

"Wow, you girls defiantly get the better side of things." He told her and she nodded.

He looked to be in thought for a moment and then he made a ram seal and shouted. "Transform!" he then was Naruko with her breasts but down where the slit should be was his dick.

He smiled at her.

"Why did you do that Naru-kun?" she asked him.

"because silly I have enough chakra this is a real transformation, so say hello to your new Futa girlfriend Naruko." She told Hinata.

Hinata smiled and kissed her. "I like my Naruto better than Naruko though." Hinata said and he nodded and turned back.

"I wonder what its going to be like from here on out?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I think you will need to grow your hair out." She said and he laughed.

"yeah maybe."

**A/N: okay a new story! After a long time, I know I have one to work on but I don't have any ideas for it as well as this one as you can see it's shortness so see you people later! **


End file.
